Communication technologies such as cellular wireless systems are continually evolving in order to provide enriched services to end users. As such, a wireless device may typically be required to support services provided by 3G WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access)/HSPA (high speed packet access) and 4G LTE (Long Term Evolution) as well as being required to have a backward compatibility with legacy systems such as 2G GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and 2.5G GPRS (General Packet Radio Service)/EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution). Additionally, a wireless device may be required to operate in ad hoc networks and public safety networks. The wireless device may also additionally or alternatively operate using device-to-device communications. The wireless device may operate using different duplex modes of communication such as time-division duplex (TDD) and/or frequency-division duplex (FDD) modes of operation. Furthermore, it may be desirable for a wireless device to be able to operate in various differing frequency bands. This would be useful, for example, if a user wanted to use their wireless device in different countries where the mobile networks of the different countries are each licensed to use different frequency bands. The wireless devices can therefore be designed as multi-band devices, including, for example, dual-band, tri-band, quad-band and penta-band devices, and so forth.
A wireless device that can operate in multiple modes and across multiple allocated frequency bands is generally known as a multi-mode, multiband (MMMB) device. A MMMB device uses radio frequency circuitry, generally known as a radio frequency front-end (RF FE), that is designed in a specific manner to provide MMMB capabilities. As such, the RF FE may have a dedicated transmitter chain and dedicated receiver chain for each mode and band of operation. Each transmitter chain typically comprises a power amplifier (PA) and a filter. Each PA and filter has a characteristic associated with a selected mode and band of operation, such as a predetermined frequency response. This is so that radio frequency signals can be transmitted in accordance with that selected mode and band of operation. Each receiver chain typically comprises a frequency response selective filter as well as a low noise amplifier (LNA). Again, each filter and LNA has a characteristic associated with a selected mode and band of operation, such as a predetermined frequency response. This is so that a path can be provided for reception of radio frequency signals in accordance with the selected mode and band of operation. The RF FE for the MMMB device also comprises a switch arrangement, such as a mode switch and an antenna switch module, which are used to select the mode and frequency band of operation.